


Lustful encounter

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Forced Marriage, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Sexy Harry Potter, Sexy Severus Snape, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Erica is the daughter of Lily and James Potter a couple of wealthy people who are very much snobbish. Especially Lily who is a bully and the worst is that she wants Erica to be just like her.Erica has other ideas and one day, while Erica decides to let off stream she finds herself in a very sensual situation with her new neighbor Severus Snape a 30 years old teacher who had recently transferred in their city ...Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you'll like it!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	1. A lustful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is !  
> A little Christmas present for all of my faithful reviewers !  
> Hope you like it!  
> Merry Christmas everyone!

"Yes, Mom” Erica droned slightly, once again finding herself having to listen to another one of her mother’s lectures about how she wassupposed to act as a lady.

She fought the urge to snort in derision as she heard Lily insist that friends were only useful to help you get what you wanted.

_'I kinda envy Dad when he goes to work.'_ She thought. 

Now, it wasn't that she disliked her mother, no...

Erica **_HATED_** her mother. 

Lily Potter, was a selfish, conceited, bullying control freak who had married arich and arrogant man. 

"How do you expect me to be able to find a husband for you that's worth our time..."

Erica scowled, yeahan husband … more like some old creep on his death bed or poor bastard her thinks she can intimidate into obeying her.

“Erica!” Lily snapped. "Pay attention to me when I'm talking! You'll never get anywhere if--"

“Mrs Potter …” Dobby Elven, their domestic spoke up as he came into the room, earning a dirty look from the woman. "Mrs. Figg is on the phone."

" _Fine_! We'll continue this later, Erica …” Lily pushed past Dobby on her way out, not seeing the glare Erica gave her as she left.

Soon as she was gone, Erica slumped down in relief. "Thanks, Dobby!” 

She said appreciatively. "Thought she'd never stop!"

"I take it that it was her usual lecture, Miss Potter?” He asked.

"Yep, another round of expecting me to act like the same self-centered bitch she is.

I can't take it anymore!" Erica snapped as Dobby followed her on her way to her bedroom. 

“You know how she gets when she doesn't get her way Miss Potter.” Dobby said softly once they arrived in front of Erica’s door before Dobby went down to take care of some chores and Erica entered her room.

Erica huffed as she kicked her door closed, not even worrying about the loud slam. 

With a sigh, she spun around and started to undress, pulling her shorts off not noticing her window was open.

However, when she stood back up to pull to get her top, she had the strangest feeling that someone was looking at her. 

Turning around, surprise crossed her face when she saw a beautiful man with long black hair,looking right at her from the window directly across from her less than ten feet away. 

Slack-jawed and looking just as, if not more shocked than her.

Severus Snape sighed in boredom; a look at the clock showed it was only three in the afternoon, but he was wishing the day was already over. 

He had already finished his curriculum of the new school he would be teaching insoon, there was nothing on tv remotely interesting, and the book he was reading was about as interesting as the classified section of the paper.  
He was seriously considering getting a bite to eat then just try and and sleep the afternoon away when a noise next door caught his attention. 

Hehad moved in a couple of days ago, but he had yet to really see any of his neighbors. 

A noise caught his attention suddenly, it sounded like a door slamming from the room directly across from where he was sitting. 

He was right by the window for the breeze, so all he had to do was turn and look.

What Severus saw, though made his book, and jaw, drop. 

Less than ten feet away was a girl, a beautiful raven haired sixteen years old girl, in front of the window, bent over and giving him a full view of firm-looking, panty-clad ass!

_'_ THAT'S myneighbor _? Holy shit, she's hot…gah! What are you doing!? You're ooging a girl undressing, right in her own room! Stop it you old perv!’_ He yelled at himself. 

Apparently she must've realized he was watching, because she chose that moment to look his way.

The two stared at each other in surprise for who knows how long before she did something Severus did NOT expect. 

Instead of screaming, throwing something at him, or covering up...she simply smiled and gave her rear a smack, as if to ask, 'You like what you see?' before slowly, teasingly pulling her shirt up with one hand, biting her lip as she did, and sliding her other to rub herself through her panties.

Severus was transfixed at the sight. 

Was...was she actually _stripping_!? 

Right in front of him!?

He nearly fell off his chair when she moaned audibly and slid her shirt off, revealing her bra-clad bust. 

She blushed and jiggled her boobs his way and he licked his lips at the sight.

They weren't huge, but they looked to be an enjoyable handful each. 

She turned and gave him a playful wink as she bounced her ass a bit, not quite twerking, but showing she had something back there. 

Severus was damn near drooling at the sight, his pants getting alarmingly tight when she reached around and did a one-hand unlatcing her bra. 

The strapless garment tumbled to the floor as she turned back to face him, cupping one bare breast and blowing him a kiss.

For a moment it looked like she was done, until she acted as if she was about to undo the knots keeping her panties on. 

A part of Severus knew he probably should look away, he was a thirty years old man who was watching a girl so much younger than him undress, but he knew he couldn't look away. 

Not now, and especially when she slipped a finger under the front on them and tugged them to the side a bit, nothing major, but enough to give a tease. 

Severus’s eyes nearly bugged out from their sockets when he nearly saw her hidden treasure. 

Her smile widened and she stepped out of view for a moment, and returned twirling a desk chair into view, promptly sitting down spread-legged, one foot propped up on her end table.

With a tug, she undid one of the side knots and pulled the material aside, giving him an unobstructed view of her already damp pussy. 

Severus could barely bring himself to blink at the sight. 

The girl mewed happily as she started playing with a breast, squeezing and kneading the soft globe, rolling her thumb over the pink nipple. 

She licked her lips and slid her other hand down to her mound, moaning when her fingers ran over the sensitive flesh, running her middle finger deeper and deeper between into herself. 

Severus winced and tried to adjust himself at how uncomfortable his pants were getting, but couldn't take his eyes off her. 

With a frustrated grunt, he unzipped his pants and began to jerk his hand up and down on his erection.

Erica squealed at the jolt she felt when her finger hit another sensitive spot in her cunt. 

Her tongue lolled out a little and she bucked her hips before adding another finger, squealing again as she wiggled the digits inside her. 

Her sexy neighbor was still watching her, but now his pants were wide open, exposing his already hard manhood.

He was vigorously pumping his huge cock, his free hand keeping him propped up. 

Erica could swear HE was smirking a little, _'Holy fuck...!_

_That thing can't be human!_

_How does he walk with that monster...!?'_

She'd just planned to give him a show and blow some steam, but after the grief her mother had given her, the fact that she'd turned on a man older than herenough to make him wanna jerk off, for her, was quite the ego boost.

And pretty damn arousing, to be honest. 

She started pumping her fingers harder, letting a louder moan out. 

If she squinted, she could see a bit of precum on the tip of his cock and made a licking motion towards him.

_'God, I wonder how many pussy's you're wrecked with that piece of meat!'_ Erica added a third finger, pretending that it was him, pounding away at her virgin pussy. "Yeah...plow me harder!" 

She moaned, feeling her climax boiling up. 

Squealing slightly, she squeezed her breast harder, imagining that he was making her his. 

"Make me your little fucktoy!"

She could hear him panting a little hard and looked up to see he was pounding away at his shaft, the look on his face telling her he looked to be near the end too. 

Biting her lip to muffle the shriek, she came, plunging three knuckles deep into her trembling mound and soaking her fingers with her juices. 

A glance over showed her neighbor grunting as he blew his own load, shooting a thick stream of cum out his window, almost hitting the fence a few feet out from the house. "Wow.."

Erica licked her fingers a bit, as she watched him shoot a second jet out, coming up a bit shorter this time. 

With that, he slumped panting back into his chair, cock still in hand. 

"Mm..wonder how you taste." She asked herself, shakily getting to her feet and blowing another kiss to the man as she closed her curtains.

A couple minutes later, Severus had cleaned himself, and his windowsill up, zipped up, and was currently sitting in his chair, still panting slightly "What just happened??"


	2. First day of school and a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica's first school day is very eventful ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I’ll continue this story, now that i know you liked it so much …  
> So here it’s the second chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Erica fell on her bed with an annoyed grunt.

It'd just been two weeks since she had her fun with her neighbor , and she was pretty damned attracted to him.

She was eager to meet him for real, but one obstacle made it tricky.

An obstacle named Lily Potter.

She considered ninety-five percent of the neighborhood beneath her and expected Erica to feel exactly the same.

"I said alternating colors, you idiots!

Al-ter-na-ting!

Did any of you finish Elementary School before applying for this line of work!?"

“Speak of the devil…” Erica muttered, hearing Lily’s hollering.

Judging from the direction, she guessed it came from the back, where they were getting the pool repaired.

Getting up, she made her way to one of the windows facing the back yard.

Sure enough, her mother was pacing up and down the edge, despite the workers telling her they wouldn't be held responsible if she got injured because of that, and bitching about every little detail. "Two rows of Azure White, THEN three of Alice Blue, you retards!" Lily snapped.

"Do it over, NOW!"

Erica wouldn't hold it against any of the poor guys if they decided to start taking aim at her mother with those tiles. 

'I'd buy them all lunch if they tagged her just once.' Erica thought before reentering her bedroom and laying on her bed with a huff

Tomorrow school would start again and she wasn’t looking forward to it one bit “ why couldn’t summer last longer?” she asked herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

“Blessed girl! She manages to be late on the first day of school. "

Hermione was irritated and was stamping her foot convulsively on the pavement.

She and Ginny had been waiting for Erica in front of school for half an hour, but the girl was late.

“It's 8:30.

But where has she gone?

If I see her I'll kill her. " Hermione wasn't patient, even with her best friend.

After ten minutes of waiting, the two girls were forced to enter the school and go to class.

Hermione snorted loudly as Ginny took her seat next to Luna Lovegood, and just as the clock was about to strike nine o clock the door opened again revealing a breathless Erica, who went to sit next to Hermione.

" Took you some time!" Hermione greeted her with fake sugary tone and laser beams shooting from her eyes.

Erica shook her head “sorry Mione but my mother was pissing as usual… Apparently a new guy will come to dinner tonight and everything must be perfect!

Fortunately, Professor Bones has not yet arrived ... "

Hermione looked at Erica confused "Erica this year we will have a new professor.

Bones is in maternity...

From what I know The new professor's name is Severus Snape ...

Who knows what kind he is ... "

Erica rolled her eyes, she didn't care to know about the new professor.Maybe he is a stocky, clumsy man with a horrible face and a long beard!Severus Snape… looks like a snake… Sssseverussss Ssssssssnape ”she said in a bored tone hissing like a snake.

Hermione had noticed the man who had silently arrived behind Erica and was looking at her with a look that was anything but amused, and blanched

"Erica ..." she muttered between her teeth, hoping to attract her friend's attention.

But Erica continued undaunted "What is it? "

A masculine voice behind her made her turn and Erica fell silent as her eyes widened comically.

"Miss Potter, right?"

Erica couldn't believe it, what was her sexy neighbor doing at her school?

"Yes, and you are?” Erica felt faint when the man looked at her with a look that would have frightened the bravest man and in a cold tone he said

"I'm Severus Snape the stocky, clumsy guy with an horrible face, you thought would teach you ... "

Why when you needed a shovel, it never appeared as it did in cartoons?

Erica would have liked to find herself everywhere but not in the presence of that man, after she had publicly judged him and humiliated him.

“ Erica, you are an idiot! " she would have hit herself over and over for her idiocy.

Severus kept looking at her with that intense gaze, and then for a second he gave her the same smile he had given her when he masturbated in front of her two weeks ago.

Erica found herself swallowing when the memory of his huge member burst into her head.

"Excuse me, you definitely heard what I ..." Erica bit her lip, looking down.

She did not have the courage to look him in the eye, but unfortunately her gaze landed between his legs and the girl found herself swallowing emptily at the sight of the bulge in his pants.

None of her companions seemed to notice where she had looked "Yes, I heard you strong and clear Miss Potter ...

And I'd like you to look me in the face when I speak to you… "

Severus's voice brought her back to reality abruptly and she quickly looked up to meet her professor's deep black eyes.

"Excuse me Professor ..." he gave her a nod before turning and heading to the desk where he sat down to begin the lesson.

"You really made a fool of yourself, eh, Rika?" Ginny asked me three Erica snorted and Hermione giggled "Yeah but I had no idea ...

That's my new neighbor… 

Oh, someone kill me now… ”Erica murmured, she now more than ever wanted to hide herself away.

If she had known that the man in front of whom she had masturbatedwould have been her new Professor ...

Hermione looked at her curiously "How did you meet him?” she asked 

"I'll tell you later ... in private ..."whispered Erica blushing furiously before returning to pay attention to that sex god she now knew was her teacher.

“ You did what???” Hermione almost yelled at Erica after she told her and Ginny what had happened two weeks earlier with Severus Snape.

Erica rolled her eyes at her friend “ Hermione…” she said but her friend looked at her pointedly “ It was just a one time thing … plus I didn’t know he would be teaching us….” she half lied, because ever since that day she had felt she wanted to repeat the experience, even now.

Knowing Severus Snape was her teacher made her desire him even more.

Erica knew it was forbidden for many reasons, her mother, their age difference and the ‘teacher- can’t - lay- with a- student’ crap … 

But, god did she desire to be pounded by that sex god…

Hermione stared at her reproachfully “ Erica … He was a complete stranger,he could have been a pervert who would have taken photos and then posted them on the internet or worst he would have blackmailed you into do something for him!” Erica stared at Hermione annoyed, leave it to her to think the worst of people “ Well, he didn’t … 

The only thing he did was … well …” Erica blushed furiously because she had left out that part.

Hermione and Ginnyunderstood and both blushed “ Erica!!!” 

Erica rolled her eyes, really her friends were such prudes sometimes, it seemed like they were frigids, with no sexual needs.


	3. First day of school pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica's first day of school ends in the best way it could...  
> Heavy smut.

"Ms. Potter come to my office after school I need to speak to you … about something …” 

Erica’s eyes widened as she saw her professor’s reflection in the bathroom mirror and gulped at the tone he was using. 

It spoke volumes on what he wanted to talk to her about and she couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure. 

Snape had followed her in the girl’s bathroom but she didn’t mind at all. 

She turned facing him, blushing and biting her lip. 

Snape smirked before exiting the bathroom .

For the remaining lessons Erica continued to look at the clock waiting for the final bell to ring. 

Finally it did ring and she rose with a sigh putting everything in her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and told Hermione and Ginny “ Girls I have to do something … 

I won’t come with you… see you tomorrow” and without even waiting for her friend’s reply she exited the classroom and almost sprinted to Snape’s office.

Once there she knocked on the door and he opened it giving her an intense and sensual look that made her weak in the knees.

“Professor …” she said following him into his office and setting her bag down next to the chair. 

“ Miss Potter… ” his lips twitched and Erica’s tongue darted out of her lips wetting them. 

One of his hands traced her cheek and moved over her lips tracing their conturn. 

Erica’s pussy clenched and she darted out her pink tongue to lick at his digit.

“ Have anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? From thedayI saw your little show I felt attracted to you …” 

He said, his nose trailing the edge of Erica’s jaw until he was a few inches from her lips. 

Erica’s eyes were alf lidded and Severus continued to caress her pink lips with his finger while Erica licked it like some sort of lollipop. 

“Erica, what we’re about to do must be kept a secret… 

I’m your professor and if someone catches us like this … 

They might not understand and think I coerced you into doing this … 

You'll need to tell me you really want to…”

"Yes," she whispered cutting him off "I want it. I want you."

When his eyes met hers, they were burning with desire. 

Severus closed the gap between their bodies and his lips pressed on Erica’s as they quickly entangled together. 

His fingers in the girl’ hair, holding her head still as his lips mashed into hers and his other hand is lifting her leg up and hooking around his hip. 

Erica’s fingers gripped the collar of the man’s sweater, pulling him closer to her as their tongues teased and explored each other’s mouths. 

Without breaking their kiss, Severus lifted Erica and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He set her down on his deskcupped her face and captured her in another passionate kiss. 

Erica’s ankles hooked behind his knees and she began pulling his sweater out of his waistband. 

She felt her skin was on fire because of her sexy teacher’s expert touch. 

He leaned her back and Erica stared straight into his beautiful black eyes. 

Severus’s lips moved along her jaw and drew a trail down the girl’s neck. 

He lifted her shirt up over her bra, squeezing her tits through the cups. 

Erica lifted her head and watched him pull the cups down and expose her breasts. 

Severus pinched and rolled her nipples, sending pleasure through Erica’s core and straight down to her pussy.

"Are your nipples always this sensitive, Ms. Potter?” he asks, his breath tickling her skin as he nipped one of those succulent breasts.

He tugged her nipples again and Erica let out a soft moan. 

Severus’s tongue traced slowly one areola beforedoing the same with the other” Professor … ahhh … yes, you’re so good …” 

Erica felt like he might make her cum just sucking on her nipples, but he stopped and she let out a soft groan in disagreement.

"Why?!" she whined, lifting herhead again.

Severus didn’t answer verbally, he trailed his kisses down her stomach, lighting up her skin with each brush of his lips. 

He placed her feet on the edge of his desk and Erica spread her legs for him. 

"Pretty, little panties, Ms. Potter ..." Erica glanced down and blushed while Severus slid his thumb up the crotch and chuckled. 

He nipped the skin of her inner thigh, a hand gripping her flesh as his mouth marchedtowards her apex, his thumb stroking up and down Erica’s slit over her panties. 

Erica sighed as Severus tugged her panties down, and he kissed her bare outer lips. 

He leaned back, pushing her skirt up to her waist to expose the girl’s entire bottom half to him.

The slap he gave on her cunt caused Erica to moan and arch, then his tongue reached on her puckered asshole. 

It made three agonizing circles before lying flat and stroking up. 

They both moaned as Severus tasted Erica’s sex "More delicious than I could have imagined..." said Severus and went back to licking her as if Erica were an ice-cream. 

He sucked her labia into his mouth and then moved a bit north, blowing on Erica’s clit, his tongue swiping it left to right, left to right, and then drawing a swirl over it. 

Severus sucked on Erica’s clit harder, making her hips buck and her hands tangle in his hair,while one of his fingers teased her entrance. 

Then Severus gently bit down on Erica’s clit as he sucked it into his mouth, his left-hand pinching her nipple hard and two, thick fingers sliding into the girl’s cunt. 

Erica’s orgasm was so powerful thather foot slipped off the desk. 

Severus’s fingers pumping deeper into Erica as her walls clenched around them. 

Erica heard a sloshing, wet sound filling the room and looked down to see juices splashing all around. 

"Squirt for me, baby girl," Severus growled, his eyes boring into Erica’s "Cover me in your sweet juices."

He was bringing her to another orgasm with his fingers alone, He removed his hand from her breast and pressed down on the front of her pelvis. 

He stroked the front of Erica’s pussy with a relentless assault and then groaned when Erica’s release hit him again. 

Erica seized up again, stomach clenching and toes curling from the intense orgasm her teacher was giving her. 

Severus withdrew his fingers and slapped Erica’s wet pussy again before he unzipped his pants lowering themwith his boxers as his hard cock bounced free. 

Erica got up from the desk and fell to her knees in front of him slowly wrapping her fingers around his shaft. 

“Suck me off Erica…” Severus moaned softly as Erica ran her tongue over the weeping tip of his cock. 

Erica didn't bother to fight down a grin as she gripped her professor’s prominent cock and started to stroke it as she licked it. 

She purred, when Severus gasped and she felt a hand resting on the back of her head. 

Erica rubbed the inside of her lover's thighs as she started to suck, lick and nip the tip of the throbbing cock. 

"Mmm... delicious." the girl muttered between her actions, gazing up at Severus. 

The man’s face had a priceless expression in that moment, his cheeks flushed, eyes shut tightly, lips parted as tongue darting out to lick them from time to time... 

Grinning, Erica did a long lick from the tip of Snape’s cock, savoring his taste, then sucked itenjoying the sounds her professor made. 

Erica reached farther between Severus’s legs and caressed his balls gently massaging them. 

“E-Erica…” Severus groaned, biting his lower lip as those capable fingers started to massage his balls teasingly. 

Erica smirked at Severus’s moan as she licked the head of the hot and heavy rod. 

She did it several more times, almost as if it was a lollipop, as she continued to roll and massage his balls. 

Severus gritted his teeth as he fought not to shove his cock into his student’s wet mouth. 

He tightened his hold on Erica’s hair and hissed softly, when she engulfed his his cock again. 

Erica’s tongue went around the head two times and then carefully pressed into the silt on top of her teacher’s wiping dick. 

"Ahhh… Erica… keep it up…” Severus muttered incoherently as his hips thrust his cock into that warm mouth . 

Erica pulled back a bit to take a control over the situation and started to suck, taking Severus’s throbbing flesh deep into her throat. 

Severus’s moans rose in volume as he shook under the sensations and tried to push deeper into that mouth, that was giving him so much pleasure. 

Feeling her teacher was about to reach his peek, Erica released Severus’s balls gripping his hips as she continued deep-throating him eagerly. 

Leaning back and panting heavily, Severus shuddered as every cell inside him strained in readiness of eruption. 

“Erica… 

Oh, god!. 

I'm going... to... to..." Severus breathed out, panting and Erica sucked harder. 

Erica ran her wet warm tongue under the thick and weeping cock and felt Severus’s hands, grabbing her head, while his cock went all the way in her mouth and throat. 

Severus gave a cry that became a deep purr as he came. 

His body shook from the feel of his intense climax and his hips rolled again, even with Erica’s tight hold on them, pushing the softening shaft deeper into his student’s throat. 

Erica almost gagged, but swallowed every drop ofcum, continuing to suck and tease the cock that was softening up in her mouth. After Severus gave her everything he had, Erica pulled her head away slowly, licking and kissing Severus’s cock as it slipped out of her mouth. 

The teacher panted softly, his cheeks were a warm red and his black eyes were smoky as he met Erica’s green eyes. 

After a few minutes Severus managed to compose himself and looked at Erica with a tender smile while she blushed and rose liking a drop of cum on the side of her mouth.

Severus pulled her to him and kissed her deeply as Erica moaned softly, then they pulled away and Severus adjusted his trousers “ I think it’s better if you go now … i’ll see you tonight …” he purred. 

Erica smiled and exited the office after giving him a wink.


	4. A very pleasurable dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potter's and the Mason's are having a dinner...  
> But Erica is very much distracted by a certain present her sexy neighbor and teacher gave her.

Severus smiled as he gave the package to Erica’s domestic and gave him instructions of bringing it to Erica’s room without being seen. 

He couldn’t wait to test it once Erica had put iton.

Then once he was home he pulled out of his pocket a little remote control and looked out of the window waiting for the right moment to finally put his plan into action.

"I'm home!" came Erica’s voice after half an hour of waiting and Severus smirked as he saw Dobby telling Erica he had left her a present from her neighbor on her bed.

Erica thanked Dobby and then appeared in her room and he smiled as he saw she had left her window open.

“Erica get dressed, we're running late" came Erica’s mother’s shrill and hysterical voice 

" I want you to look real good tonight . 

You must do a good impression on Jacob Mason! 

He is a very renewed politician and very rich! 

He is the perfect man for you!” 

Severus saw Erica roll her eyes and felt sympathy for her, Jacob Mason was a 35 years old man, he was influent, but from certain voices he seemed to be corrupted and perverted.

Lily continued yelling from the other side of Erica’s door and Severus rolled his eyes, that woman was a true pain in the ass… 

How could Erica put up with her mother’s hysterics was beyond him … 

She should have been already made saint for putting up with such a woman !

Erica ignored her mother’s incessant screams and went to her window smiling as soon as she saw Severus, then like the first day they met she began to undress slowly smiling at him and blowing him a kiss, that he pretended to take and press against his lips, making her blush.

He loved how she peeled off her tight jeans, exposing her hips and her legs and wriggled her sensual ass. 

Then reaching behind her back, Erica unclasped he bra, freeing her creamy breasts and began slowly caress them and pinch her nipples getting them hard. 

Severus felt a slight stirring in his loins as he watched her and his fingers began to play with the little remote he had in his pocket. He couldn’t wait to use it… It would be funny to see her expression as she withered in ecstasy and tried to appear calm and collected before her parents and their hosts, while silently coming. 

He sat on his bed as Erica showered, trying hard not to succumb to the desire of touching himself imagining her naked under the water spray. 

And when Erica came out with a towel wrapped around her he smirked as she turned towards the package on her bed.

Erica opened the package and blushed as she saw the message her sexy neighbor had written to her ‘ A little present for you … 

Don’t worry, you’ll understand what it is soon… 

Will you be able not to come  ? 

Yours always S.S.’. 

Erica saw he had written her his cell number and quickly took it saving it in her cell phone as some naughty ideas struck her mind on how to tease him in the future…

Then she pulled out the present and blushed as she saw a pair of lacy panties, wow they seemed nice!

She turned and smiled at Severus who was smirking “ Thanks!” she mouthed but he simply smiled even more .

Erica dropped the towel and slipped the panties on. 

They were comfortable 

Erica finished choosing her outfit and dressed. 

She wore a green cocktail dress that reached her feet and had a split gown that exposed her right leg to her knee. 

Dark eyeliner and mascara made her green eyes sparkle while a tasteful shade of red made her full lips even more beautiful. 

Erica liked the reflection looking back at her. 

Then she puts away the package hiding it before one of her parents could see it and gave her appearance the last touches; a pair of long chain earrings with an emerald at the end and then she put her hair in a bun on top of her head and smiled .

A knock came to her door and she turned as she saw her father entering her room and smiling as soon as he saw her” You look good honey!” he complimented her and Erica smiled.

Then her mother entered the room and stared at her daughter critically for a few seconds before nodding stiffly “ You look good enough… now stop dawdling and come downstairs! 

The Mason’s are almost here!” Lily said with an acid tone, before taking her husband’s arm and going downstairs followed by Erica who turned towards her window catching a last glimpse of her neighbor smirking and winking at her before she went downstairs.

The dinner with the Masons was… boring.

As all the dinners her mother organized when she wanted to impress the greatest pieces of their city.

The mason’s son was just as annoying and full of himself as all the guys Lily had forced upon her and Erica found herself missing Severus.

Just as the thought entered her mind she felt something vibrate between her legs and her eyes widened in shock.

Erica bit her lip as she suddenly realized what the panties were and tried with all her might to keep a facade, but it was very hard.

Especially when the vibrations increased and Erica felt the 8000 nerves of her sensitive clit being attacked “ Erica are you all right?” asked James as he saw his daughter’s check becoming red but Erica smiled forcefully “ D-D-don’t worry father… I’m f-f-fine…” James shrugged before continuing to brag to MrMason about his work while Lily was too occupied chatting with Mrs Mason to notice Erica’s strange behavior “ Evica … you ave vevy funny you know ? 

You ave also vevy beautiful … I like youv eyes they ave so green…” Jacob Mason told her looking at her and Erica would have answered but she was too preoccupied in trying not to moan.

Erica clenched her thingsas she felt the vibrations increase and began to feel her clit throb, oh god ! She was going to cum…

and very soon if Snape kept torturing her like that “ Sorry … m-m-mother… c-can i be exc-excused ? 

Ugh, I need to go freshen up in the bathroom …” she stuttered doing her best at keeping her voice normal.

Lily stared at her annoyed because Erica had interrupted her but then she nodded curtly and Erica relieved almost ran up the stairs and entered the bathroom.

Just as she was about to remove those vibrating panties, the vibrations increased to a level that made her clutch at the door handle as her back made contact with the door and her hips buckled wildly.

Erica felt her thighs tremble madly and after a few more seconds she finally came, her orgasm hit her so hard that she had to bite down on her forearm to keep her scream of ecstasy muffled.

Once her orgasm subsided she felt the vibrations stop and she watched her breath 

“Wow … that was intense …” she splashed her face with water and after making sure she was presentable she returned to the dining room and sat back down next to Jacob who was smiling at her 

“ Sorry for the wait … 

I needed the bath urgently … what were we talking about ?” she asked Jacob and as he began speaking she put on a fake smile and began to listen half heartedly as he spoke about nonsensical stuff he had done, nodding politely every once in a while and pretending to be interested in what he was telling her.

When dinner was over they said goodbye to the Masons and Erica had to suppress a shiver of disgust as Jacob Kissed her hand in a very not so gentleman’s way.

Then she bid her parents and Dobby goodnight and went upstairs, as soon as she entered her room she went to her phone and sent a text to Severus 

‘ Tthat was the most intense orgasm I have ever had! 

We definitely should do this more often…

Just try to warn me next time… 

I almost gave it away!’

after a few seconds came the reply ‘Where would the fun be if I warned you … 

I’m glad you liked my present and I’m going to use it every day from now on… 

Whenever you’ll least expect it! So be prepared my sexy vixen…’

Erica shivered and clenched her thighs feeling her clit throb and answered 

‘ You know? 

I had a dream last night about you sitting in class giving a lecture to my class mates while I was under your desk…. 

Sucking you off… I wouldn’t mind make that fantasy come true …’ 

Erica smirked as she sent that message biting her lip as she remembered their late rendez vous a few days earlier, she had liked sucking him off.

Her phone trilled and Erica picked it up as she saw Severu’s answer ‘ don’t tempt me little sexy vixen… 

I could decide to pay you a little visit tonight …’ 

Erica shivered with pleasure and quickly tired ‘ Is that a threat Mr Snape?’

His answer came seconds later ‘ it’s a promise Miss Potter …’


	5. Morning run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica goes out for her morning jog and obtains more that she has bargained for.

Erica picked a secluded trail for her jog that morning, one she’d run many times before and set off with a little speed walking and then she build up to a jog. 

Soon, she heard fast steps behind her and she turned her headaround and saw her teacher and sexy neighbor catching up with her.

“Hello sweetie,I just couldn't pass up the view of those globes of yours bouncing in front of me," he said seductively and Erica blushed.

"How would you like to see more Professor?” she whispered and took him by the hand leading him off the jogging path and over a small rise where they would be unseen by passing eyes.

As they reached a nice flat spot amongst the saplings Erica took her jacket off and laid it on the ground, "Have a seat Professor, it's your lucky day! 

You have a front row seat to this show!" Severus chuckled as Erica started a little dance, letting him see her fully clothed body wiggle . 

Erica shook her buns wiggling them a little and then she pulled her sweatshirt over her head while smiling at him seductively, running her hands over her tits still covered with her bra.

Erica could see Severus becoming uncomfortable as he fidgeted to move his hard on, and turned her back to him slowly working her spandex shorts down over her hips, slinking them down her thighs and calves and stepping out of them. 

His mouth watered as Erica moved closer and stuck her buns in his face rotating them a few inches away from his face.

"This is the view you wanted?" she asked him provocatively and spun around seeing that his hard cock was giving him difficulty sitting still. 

Erica pulled her sports bra over her head and Severus eyed delighted, basking in the sight of the girl’s perfect firm tits as his breathing quickened. 

Erica offered her nipples seductively, squeezing them and moaning. 

She turned once again with her back to him and slowly peeled her panties down her waist, off her hips, over her thighs and calves and offered them to him . 

Severus smirked and then sniffed Erica’s arousal as she inched closer to him and pushed her now naked ass globes within inches of his wide eyes. 

"Is this the view that captivated you Professor?” Severus sighed out loud. 

Erica gently pushed him on his back, straddled his body and held her luscious flower close to his mouth as Severus’s tongue came out and flicked at it softly. 

Erica felt like electricity when Severus’s tongue made contact with her hardening clit, and she moaned as the man’s tongue lapped at it softly. 

She became even hotter, as he lapped her spreading flower eagerly and engulfed her clitoris with his lips . 

Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through Erica as he continued to devour her pussy.

Erica rode Severus tongue for what seemed like only an instant before her orgasm overtook her and she screamed out at it's pleasure, "Oh God, yes, suck me!!! 

Suck me professor Snape!!” 

Her legs went weak as her orgasm consumed her and she had to withdraw to keep from falling over. 

As she recovered from her wonderful climax, she saw him from the corner of her eye laying down. 

Once again Erica lowered her clit over his waiting lips and he licked her wet pussy with his tongue. 

As Severus slowed down his licks, Erica dragged her flower across his chin, down his chest and across his stomach, leaving a trail of her passion as she went. 

Then she slowly laid down next to him in the grass as he slowly began to caress her body “ you’re so beautiful Erica … 

I’d want nothing more than to make love to you … right here and now …” 

His hand slowly traveled between her legs caressing her moist folds, Erica spread her legs moaning 

“ Then what’s stopping you? 

Make love to me Professor … 

I want you inside me ….” Severus groaned feeling his cock twitch eagerly 

“ We can’t … not right now … we’re in a public place… 

I’d like to be in a bed to better love youErica … 

I want you so much … but I also want you to enjoy your first time … 

I want to love you slowly, passionately …” his finger entered her slit slowly andErica arched her back in pleasure 

“ How do you know it is my first time ?” she panted softly as his finger pumped in and out of her while his thumb began to stroke her clit in slow circles.

Severus smirked and kissed her lips gently moaning as he felt her hand begin to tease the bulge of his cock, then she slowly pulled his meat out of his jogging shorts and began to stroke it.

“ Well … considering your mother is constantly trying to marry you to some rich asshole …” then another finger entered her making her moan and fasten her pace with the hand that was stroking his cock.

Severus then began to finger fuck her at a very fast pace and kissed her deeply “ Erica … I … think I’mgonna ….” 

Erica tensed as his fingers hooked inside her andshe moaned as her orgasm shook her hard. 

Her hand continued to stroke Severus until he finally tensed and spurted his seed into her hand andon her belly.

After they came down from their peak Severus kissed Erica softly then she scooped up some of his seed that coated her stomach and then put her cum soaked fingers to her lips and eagerly sucked on them moaning softly “ ah Erica you’ll be the death of me …”

Severus smiled softly before he redressed and after a few seconds Erica did too, then they returned to the jogging path, and after exchanging one last passionate kiss they parted ways.

Erica returned home and after a shower she decided to whatch television and went to the living room . 

As shesat down on the coach she felt her phone vibrate and she saw a message from Professor Snape

‘I think I’m falling in love with you …’

That text made her heart loose a few beats because she realized that the moretime she passed away from Severus the more she missed him.

She answered ‘ I think I too am falling for you Professor …’ then she send it waiting with her heart up in her throat foran answer.


	6. Truth or Dare part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Erica play a little game ....

“Erica!

Come downstairs, now!” yelled her mother from the bottom of the stairs and Erica that was laying down on her bed huffed annoyed

“ Let’s see what that hysterical bitch wants …” she muttered softly opening her bedroom door and slowly coming down the stairs.

Once she arrived in the living room her eyes widened and she found herself speechless: Severus Snape was sittingacross from her mother and was smiling at her “ Here she is …

Erica, your teacher came here because he wants to tutor you, seeing you are behind in math and I obviously accepted …

You’ll go to his home every Friday afternoon and he will tutor you …”

Severus pretended to glare at her and Erica had to suppress a smile when she saw the raw desire in those black eyes.

It was obvious why Severus wanted to ’tutor’ her.

Erica felt a shiver of pleasure running down her spine and quickly nodded keeping a polite tone “ When do we start Professor Snape?”

Severus smirked and said “ Considering how behind you are in math, Miss Potter I’d like to start today …

At three o clock at my home …”

Lily didn’t seem to notice the way they were looking at each other, she beamed and said in a superior tone “ Of course Mr Snape, she will be there …

Now that it is arrangedErica why don’t youaccompany Mr Snape at the door?”

Erica nodded trying to keep her enthusiasm in check andSeverus Snape rose gracefully from his seat following her to the entrance door.

Erica opened the door for him and as he passed her he whispered in her ear “ I have plans for this afternoon that I’m sure you’ll find very … pleasurable …”

Then he went to his home while Erica blushed furiously and closed the door, Lily looked disapprovingly at her daughter “ Erica why didn’t you tell me that you were behind in maths?

If you want to find a good and husband you have to be perfectly educated…

Math is important …

No rich man would marry a woman who doesn’t know how to do an equation in the right way ”

Her motherbegan to rant and Erica nearly rolled her eyes ‘ Says the woman who doesn’t even know that 2+2 is 4 …’ she thought biting her tongue in order to keep herself from saying that out loud.

Lily huffed and took her purse and her keys before she opened the front door “ I’m going out with my friends … tell Dobby I will return home tomorrow morning …

Your father is away on a conference in Paris and thank goodness he will be away for two weeks…

I’ll have a break from him …”

Then without even saying‘Bye’ Lily closed the door leaving her daughter staring at it.

Erica sighed, well at least now she had something to look forward to.

She found Dobby in the garden and told him what her mother had said, the old man gave her a sympathetic look then Erica returned to her room and waited for the clock to struck 3 o clock.

Erica felt nervous when she rang the bell to her Professor’s home, a few seconds later the door opened and Severus smiled at her “ Welcome to my home miss Potter … Enter …” she entered andlooked around.

Severus’s home was almost big as hers, meaning that he must berich, the living room was huge and had two couches and a television.

Severus then said “ We’ll go in my study …for our … tutoring session …”and Erica shivered in excitement as his breath tickled her neck .

She followed him and entered a room that was a little more big than his living room, a table was there and a huge comfy couch was sitting opposite to the table.

The floor was covered in a soft fluffy moquette and Erica saw that in the center of the room were two bowls filled with little colored pieces of paper stood in front of each other.

“ Have you ever played truth or dare Erica?” asked Severus sitting down cross leggedwhile Erica did the same sitting in front of him .

“ I played with Hermione and Ginny but it was always mild …” she said blushing and Severus smirked “ well this is more of a Dare or Dare … in these two bowls as you can see there are many pieces of folded paper of various colors …” Erica nodded and Severus continued “ on each of these pieces are written various phrases …

We will be picking one in turn and we’ll do to each other what is written on the paper we picked … the green papers are for foreplay and oral play,the yellow ones are for light bdsm and the red ones are for something a little more should we say hardcore …

We will be doing for now the green ones, and when you’ll be comfortable enough we’ll pass to the yellow ones…”

Erica nodded feeling suddenly excited and nervous, Severus seemed to notice it because he caressed her hand gently “ Erica, I won’t be doing nothing that you don’t want me to do to you …”

She felt better and nodded “ Want to do the honors?” he asked her with a sexy grin and Erica nodded, before she took one of the green pieces of paper from her bowl and opened it reading it out loud “ Severus kiss Erica passionately for one minute straight …” .

Erica smiled and Severus set the time on his phone before taking her face and kissing her passionately.

Their tongues danced and explored each others mouths, making them both moan in pleasure.

Then the alarm went off and they parted panting softly and smiling at each other .

Severus smirked seeing Erica’s flushed cheeks, then he took one of the green pieces of paper in his bowl and read it “ Erica do a strip tease for Severus …”

Erica smirked and rose before she began to strip, she took of her shirt slowly launching it somewhere in the room.

Then she slowly and teasingly reached the button of her jeans and she slowly opened them, letting them descend along her slim legs.

Once her jeansfell to the groundshe kicked them away and reached behind her back with one hand while the other began to caress her curves gently and sensually, as she swayed her hips from side to side and winked at Severus.

Erica’s bra fell to the ground exposing her breasts, and Severus’s eyes darkenedwith lust at the sight, he could feel his cock hardening with the little show Erica was doing just for him

“ Fuck … Erica …”he hissed as she pulled down her panties slowly exposing herself to him

“ Do you like it Professor?” she asked him in a sensual voice and Severus could only nod as she sat in front of him completely naked .

Erica took another green piece of paper and read “ Severus you have to strip down to your boxers for Erica …”

Severus complied and once he had removed all of his clothes except his boxers he sat down and read the next piece of paper “ Erica … you have to masturbate in front of me, but you can’t come …”

Erica nearly groaned, feeling her pussy getting wet at the thought of giving herself pleasure in front of Severus like the first time they met.

But unlike the first time, there was not a balcony to separate them.

She slowly caressed her body and sat down on the couch that was placed in a strategic position infront of the man, then she began to play with her breasts morning and pinching her nipples.

Severus was staring at her, his eyes wide as they followed her every movement, Erica left hand slowly descended on her stomach and then went between herobscenely open legs teasing slowly her labia.

Erica slowly caressed her wet cuntwhile her other hand played with her breast, she was feeling so much pleasure, and the thought of her teacher watching her made her feel even more aroused “ Ahhhh … Severus …” She arched her back as her index finder penetrated her dripping entranceand she heard a soft masculine moan, she looked at her teacher who had pulled his huge cock out of his boxers and was stroking himself slowly, as he kept staring at her with a hungry gaze.

Erica felt a surge of heat and added another finger inside pumping them slowly in and out of her body “nnnnghhh … Severus … aaaahhhh ….” the pleasure she was feeling was so great that her cunt was leaking.

Just as she was about to reach orgasm she removed her fingers remembering what Severus had told her, then she slowly stood up andsat back in front of the man who had stopped stocking his cock “ Severus you’ll have to lick my pussy and make me cum…” she knew that it wouldn’t have taken her long to cum.

Severus slowly crawled to her laying her on her back, opening her legs as his lips pressed on her neither ones “Ahhhhh … ooh …. yes, Severus!”

Erica’s fingers tangled in her lover’s hair as she pulled him against her.

Severus smirked and slowly licked her slit penetrating her with his tongue before he flicked it on her hard clit making her yell and arch in pleasure.

He continued alternating between licks bites and sucks on her sensitive folds and clit, slurping her sweet juices until he felt her tremble and finally reach her climax spraying his mouth and face with her cum.

Erica panted while Severus continued licking and sucking her overstimulated clit “ nnnnghhhh … Severus … ah!

Please … stop teasing me …. I… am… about…. I’m cumming again!” she screamed and a few seconds later she was hit by another more powerful orgasm.

Severus gulped down her sweet honey and then slowly pulled away “ I love eating your pussy out Erica …” he said pulling her up against his chest and Erica immediately wrapped her arms around him kissing his lips, and tasting herself.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before they parted panting slightly” I do believe that we should have a little break before we continue ..” he said softly.

Severus took Erica in his arms and slowly sat down on the couch making her sit across his lap, then he kissed her lips again “ I love you Severus …” she said and he smiled “ I love you too my sweet Erica …” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo …  
> Here it is another chapter …  
> In the next chapter Erica and Severus will continue their game and then there will be a surprise …  
> Hope you liked the chapter …  
> Leave me your comments, and tell me what you think of this first part …


End file.
